Charlotte Chuhlhourne
Charlotte Chuhlhourne is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Louisenbairn and an antagonist from Bleach. He was voiced by Travis Willingham. History Soul Soceity vs. Hueco Mundo Charlotte, along with Baraggan, his fellow Fracción, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tier Harribel, and her Fracción, were summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to the fake Karakura Town to fight the forces of the Soul Society. After Aizen, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, were trapped by a fire prison generated by Captain Commander Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Baraggan took charge. He found out that there were four pillars holding the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society. The 2nd Espada sent Charlotte, along with Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, and Choe Neng Poww to destroy them. Charlotte engaged Yumichika Ayasegawa, making an extremely flashy entrance and introduced himself. However the Shinigami screwed up his face, saying he refused to look at such ugliness, but Charlotte casually slapped him, declaring that was his line. He told Yumichika that he shouldn't judge people on their appearances, which was truly ugly. After saying he was the true embodiment of beauty, Charlotte noticed Yumichika was screwing up his face again and attacked. Despite this, the Shinigami refused to open his eyes and the Arrancar tried to force him to look at him. Finally Yumichika did so and forced Charlotte away, telling him to get his ugly face away and the Fracción angrily attacked again. They continued clashing, arguing and insulting each other all the while, but finally Charlotte and Yumichika agreed the loser would be the ugly one. They started fighting with the Fracción using an attack with a long, elaborate name, which actually proved quite powerful, but Yumichika didn't admit that. Charlotte accused him of being jealous of his naming skills, which resulted in more taunting and eventually the two resumed fighting. However the Shinigami cut off some of the Fracción's hair, much to his anger and prompting him to release his Zanpakuto. But upon seeing Charlotte's Resurrección form, Yumichika laughed his head off as the Arrancar said that was a new reaction. As the Fracción explained how each part of his new form contributed to an image of perfect beauty, Yumichika continued to laugh. Finally, Charlotte yelled at him to shut up and the Shinigami told him it was unfair, but the Arrancar replied that it was not possible for an ugly jerk to comprehend the level of his beauty. Charlotte attacked, demonstrating greater speed and succeeded in breaking Yumichika's arm in three place with one punch. The Fracción went at the Shinigami, who released his Zanpakuto and attacked, but it did not do anything to him. Charlotte noted the name, Fuji Kujaku, was a perfect match for Yumichika and continued his assault. The Fracción said strength was beauty and it was about time the Shinigami realized that, but said he would forgive him for not understanding. Charlotte said that it was not Yumichika's fault, rather he should pity him and it was his duty to put an end to people like him. The Arrancar continued to attack, eventually using his Rosa Blanca technique and said the Shinigami would die without anyone to watch over him. When Yumichika asked if no one could see them, Charlotte confirmed this and no one could even sense their spiritual energy. However the Shingami thanked him and released the true Shikai of his Zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku. As the vines generated by the Shikai restrained Charlotte, he asked what this was, then noticed flowers budding on them. Yumichika explained the Arrancar's spiritual energy was in the flowers and the Fracción demanded to know why he hadn't used the technique before. The Shinigami said he normally never used the technique, but he was doing so now that Charlotte's technique made it so no one could see him or sense his spiritual energy. Yumichika then told the Fracción he couldn't let him live and when the flowers bloomed, it would be his end. They bloomed as the Rosa Blanca dissipated, but Charlotte managed to stay alive and said he couldn't believe Yumichika was hiding that technique. He asked if that was the Shingami's Bankai, but Yumichika revealed it was the true name and released form of his Zanpakuto. He went on to explain that his Zanpakuto liked the color azure, but hated wisteria and when he called it Fuji Kujaku (which meant wisteria peacock), it didn't fully release. Charlotte asked Yumichika why he did that to which the Shingiami responded by explaining that Kido-type Zanpakuto were not looked kindly upon by the 11th Division. Thus he called it Fuji Kujaku to avoid being looked down upon by the others, making it take its four-bladed form, and if Charlotte hadn't used his Rosa Blanca, Yumichika wouldn't have released the true form of his Zanpakuto. The Arrancar asked if the Shinigami wouldn't have have done so even if it meant his loss and he said even if it meant death, he wouldn't have done it. Charlotte said he admired that, before dying. Soul Soceity vs. the Wandenreich During the 1000-year feud between Soul Society and the Wandenreich, Chralotte is reveal to have been revived by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He engages Sternritter Z: Giselle Gewelle, and her army of zombies, before attemting to go after Giselle and her ace in the hole: Toshiro Hitsugaya. Personality Charlotte's most prominent personality traits are his vanity and flamboyancy, even referring to himself as "princess". He thinks of himself as the most beautiful being in existence and believes that beauty comes from a person's heart and personality. Charlotte believes himself to be very good at naming things, but gives his attacks long, complex names and even bit his tongue once in an effort to say one. He is also extremely fond of his hair and Yumichika cutting off a few strands made him so angry, he released his Zanpakuto. However Charlotte did show Yumichika respect for hiding his Zanpakuto's true form, even if that meant defeat. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds Baraggan in high regard, calling the Espada "his majesty". Powers Charlotte Chuhlhourne has considerable spiritual power and great strength, as seen when he broke Yumichika's arm in three places with just a punch. He uses attacks, which are rather simple, but have long complex names. One such attack is Charlotte's "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack", where he leaps into the air, rolling then slams the opponent into the ground. Charlotte's other such attack is "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack", where he kicks himself off of a surface, spinning then slashes with his sword. Like all Arrancar, Charlotte can enter Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Reina de Rosas, with the release command, "Sparkle ("Glitter" in English Dub)". When he does so, his power, strength, and speed all receive an increase and he gains new attacks. One of them is "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero", where Charlotte forms his fingers into a heart shape and fires an extremely wide Cero, a powerful energy blast, though the amount of power is about the same as a normal one. Charlotte also can use "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch", where he brings his hands together and slams them down onto his opponent. When he was seen using this technique, Charlotte bit his tongue as he said "Domestic", which he states halves the power of the attack. He can also use his Rosa Blanca technique, which generates a massive bush of dark thorny vines with a large white rose on the top. This hides Charlotte and his opponent from the outside world, even masking their spirit energy as well. Trivia *The name of Charlotte's Zanpakuto is "Queen of Roses" in Spanish and "Beautiful Queen of the Palace Rose Garden" in Japanese, a reference to his Rosa Blanca technique and his rather effeminate Resurrección form. *When he releases his Zanpakuto, Charlotte transforms in a similar manner to a transformation scene from a magical girl anime. His ridiculously named attacks may also be reference to this, since characters in such anime have attacks with drawn out names and go through a short routine to perform it. *Charlotte's appearance and behavior make him extremely similar to a stereotypical drag queen. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Extravagant Category:Incompetent Category:Egotist Category:Hybrids Category:Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Zombies Category:Pawns